The Phoenix School of The Arcane
by The Fifth Founder of Hogwarts
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself nearly one thousand years in the past, with one goal. He must build a school, of Witchcraft and Wizardry, without the help of Dumbledore or his old friends Hermione or Ron. Harry must learn to become a leader like never before, he must build a school that rivals Hogwarts itself so no man like Voldemort can ever rise to power. Super!Harry Grey!Harry


The Fall

Hogwarts was Harry's home, he knew that. It was the one place in which he felt welcomed more than anywhere else. Hogwarts was where Harry felt accepted. So looking upon the crumbling walls and collapsed towers, Harry could only feel despair.

They had done it, Harry had done it, but not without a cost. After twelve hard years of fighting a brutal war, not on Hogwarts had fallen, but Britain had fallen, magical or not. But a nation could be rebuilt, he had no doubt officials would be organising and planning for the reconstruction of Britain.

Something that couldn't be rebuilt or brought back were lives, of the four thousand wizards and witches in Britain, more than three thousand and four hundred had died. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Snape, even Dumbledore had passed. Yet Harry remained, the-boy-who-lived continued to do just that. Whether it was luck, Harry didn't know, perhaps it was fate?

But after the life Harry had lived, he couldn't care less about fates plans for him. Perhaps he was meant to lead Britain back to prosperity, but he didn't want to. Harry had never wanted any of this, and so he had ended it. Killing every last living being in Hogwarts along with destroying what remained of the castle.

No one had known Harry's true power, no one had even thought that he could be a grand mage, but that was what he was. Even with that advantage he hadn't been able to stand up to the experienced Voldemort. Every plan the Order hatched, Voldemort foiled, every last one. Until there was no more order to hatch plans.

And so Harry had chosen to end it, in the great hall, amidst another of the many battles that had transpired over the course of the war, Harry had blown up inside. His magic had soared and destroyed all that was around it. Harry hadn't wanted to kill them, but he had. Even with so many lives on his hands, Harry knew that what he did was the only way to solve the issue.

Voldemort had been hurt, but he was no ordinary wizard to die without a fight. And so the last two living people on the Hogwarts grounds had fought, they fought until only one living person remained.

Harry knew the ministry would try to get him, he knew they felt he was a danger, they would do anything to get rid of him. Even after all he'd done for them, they would rather have him dead than alive with the amount of power that he had. Yet Harry understood, he knew that having one wizard so much more powerful than the rest was a danger, they couldn't have another dark wizard rising after all.

Harry collapsed to his knees as tears forced themselves out of his eyes, he didn't even try to hold them back. He had done what everyone had wished for him to do, but who was here to celebrate, no one but the memories of friends long lost that Harry would never forget. Wiping away the tears, Harry got up. Pulling his wand out of his holster, he steadied it at his head.

Wouldn't it better to end it now, to end his life? He had served his duty, no one needed him anymore, and in fact it would be better without him. Yet he hesitated, without his command his magic had levelled Hogwarts, he shook to wonder what his suicide could do to the rest of Britain. His magic let loose on the word would be liable to destroy much. And so Harry lowered his wand, even in success, he could not taste the flavour of victory. He had gained nothing, he could do nothing…Harry had nothing to care for and he still couldn't join his friends.

In anger he brought his wand to his knee and snapped it. Why hadn't he learned about his abilities earlier? Why hadn't he learned to control it, why hadn't he done better? All worthless questions, the past was the past, just as he hadn't been able to bring Sirius from the Veil. Just as none could bring his parents back from death. Harry could do nothing to alter the past. For the past was not a thing to be meddled with.

He couldn't even risk trying to get the Ministrys help, what of it that remained could probably do nothing, and if they went to kill him, the same fearful situation would arise. Harry had to hide, he had to go where none could find him, he would have to let his days and years pass in solitude until death finally came for him, and when it did, he would greet it with joy. For death was the only thing in life that Harry looked forward to. Harry looked forward to an end.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

" _It isn't right."_

" _What do you want me to do, send him back to his younger self, let him live out another life of despair. This path is set in stone, I could let him try again a thousand and one times and we would still remain, in this position."_

" _Send him back further then!"_

" _Why send him as a rock and throw him into a river, what will he do? He will change the speed and certain aspects of history, but the river will recover. History will flow as it always has, none can alter it, no matter how large the stone."_

" _Then don't send him as a rock, don't send him to the river once its course has been set. Send him back to form the course for himself, let him take the future in his hands. No river has existed forever after all."_

" _You do not understand time in the way that I do…"_

" _Aye, I don't. You're right, but let me tell you I understand him, for me, this is the only way, let it happen, and if it fails, then the river will right its course and we will deal with the consequences."_

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Oh shut up Thrynden! You know it's just some old rumour." Says a boy of no more than twelve, his head adorned by long black hair tied into a bun

"Simon, he's here. I'm telling you I read up on it!" replies Thrynden

"The man vanished more than two hundred years of Thy, you think we'll find him? We're first years for Merlins sake. And, stop saying you read up on it, there isn't a book in Hogwarts about him."

"Fine, but I know okay, I can feel it."

"You're going to get us killed, and then what will my parents do? They'll be left without me, the greatest son they ever had." Said Simon smugly

"Knock it off, you're their only son. _Anyway_ we're not going to die, nothing lives in the forest anymore. Everyone knows that."

"Oh yeah, I feel a werewolf in here, care to challenge that? I read up on it as well." Taunts Simon mockingly

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't feel a fire until it started burning your balls."

"Oooh, Thrynden said 'balls', are you proud of that one." Mocked Simon while laughing as they continued walking.

"Si, seriously shut up. I think we're nearby."

Simon scoffed at Thryndens' statement but did indeed 'shut up'

"There! There can you see it, it's a hut." Thrynden said pointing

"There's no hut mate."

Thrynden ran forward to iterate his point, standing only a few feet away from what he saw as a wooden hut.

"It's right here, just stop denying it. I was right."

"Oi Thy, there is seriously no hut. Stop being silly, lets go back to school."

"But it's right here" shouted Thrynden

"I'm going, you can come with or you can try and convince the trees that the hut is there, Merlin knows you might be able to convince them, considering they don't have eyes or brains."

"I see it though Simon."

"And I don't, let's be critical about it, it's much more likely for you to imagince something than for me to completely not recognise the existence of something."

"So what you want but I'm going in" and with that said Thrynden marched to the door and vanished out of the sight of Simon. Gasping Simon said.

"Okay, you've played your joke, lets go now!"

With no reply, Simon didn't ask again and rushed back and out towards the school…he needed a teacher.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Lying on small ratty bed in front of Thrynden was an old man, older than a hundred without a doubt. Moving closer, Thrynden reached out to touch the man. As soon as his hands touched the sleeping man, his eyes flew open to reveal a pair of bright green eyes, before they were gone, as the man faded out of existence and Thrynden fell to the ground, only just noting that he had landed on the forest floor and not the huts carpet.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry heaved as his insides seemingly ripped each other apart. He knew nothing of where he was, when he was or how he got here. The only thing that he took notice of was the long white beard flowing from his chin to his knees.

After recuperating from the dizziness, Harry looked around. He was clearly in some sort of mountain range. Shaking his head at the situation, he quickly checked himself, finding himself wearing long billowing grey robes and seemingly inhabiting an old body, a very old body. Was he dead?

Harry was almost certain he wasn't but just to check he quickly incanted lumos producing a light in front of him, it was a good thing he had mastered wandless magic. He didn't know what the spell proved, but he figured if he could use magic then he was probably alive.

"Ubisum" incanted Harry which lead to a small piece of paper appearing in his hands. It read 'Caucasus Mountains'. Shaking his head again, Harry wondered what exactly he was doing here. Looking down he noticed a large rolling piece of parchment, it read.

 _For The Eyes of Harry James Potter,_

 _Below you will find a list of all wizards and witches below the age of eleven. School starts on September the 1_ _st_ _1000 AD , and it is January 1_ _st_ _1000 AD, I would imagine you have a lot of work to do, I shall leave you to it, best of luck!_

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A/N: This is just a little plot bunny that's been roaming around my head, I'll leave this here to see what you all think. I imagine you can guess whats going to happen but I wonder if anyone would actually like to see this fanfic, let me know in the reviews. Thanks!


End file.
